bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Hagah
For the Toa team see here. ---- '''Toa Hagah' were teams of Toa appointed to become the guardians of a selected Makuta. History The Toa Hagah teams were selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta from previously-existing Toa teams. The word "Hagah" meant "guardian" in Matoran, referencing their task. There were known to be six teams created, each assigned to one Makuta, Antroz, Mutran, Teridax, Tridax, Chirox, and Spiriah. Their duty was to protect these Makuta against threats not worthy of them, such as Rahi. Although their time of formation is unknown, it most likely was before 70,000 years ago. This was when Spiriah went rogue in the Brotherhood, and his Toa Hagah team was re-purposed for another task. However, one Toa Hagah team, the one assigned to protect Teridax, had discovered the Brotherhood had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii. At this time, 1,300 years ago, four of their members, Gaaki, Kualus, Bomonga, and Pouks, had raided the fortress on Destral they were tasked with guarding, and stole the Mask of Light and the Makoki Stones. Despite being captured, they were freed by two other members on the team, Iruini and Norik, and escaped. Unfortunately for them, Roodaka mutated them into Rahaga, mutations of Toa Hagah and Rahkshi. With their rebellion, the Brotherhood eliminated the other Toa Hagah teams, or else corrupting them to serve in their armies. The Rahaga were later mutated back into their previous forms by Roodaka, bringing once more the Toa Hagah into existence. From there, they defeated the Kanohi Dragon and Tahtorak rampage on Xia before being confronted by a Dark Hunter fleet. The team was then enlisted by the Order of Mata Nui to find Teridax, and was given Zaktan as a guide. The team traveled to Metru Nui to enter a room beneath the Coliseum where Teridax was believed to be located. They later encountered molten Protodermis below the Coliseum. Miserix opened a wall and teleported them to safety. The Toa Hagah and Miserix formed an alliance to stop Teridax. They later encountered two dead beings. They soon found out that they have been dead for many thousands of years. Suddenly, a portal opened in the chamber and strange beings started to make their way through it. The Toa Hagah and Miserix quickly prepared themselves for battle. It had turned out to be Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka who were brought there. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to prevent any escape. He then killed Zaktan with a sonic hum. Next, he turned Miserix into a picture. Finally, he hit the Toa Hagah team with a wave of mental energy, making them see only peace and happiness in everything. Reign of Shadows The Toa Hagah patrolled the city as if nothing was wrong, until Tren Krom, Tuyet, Hafu and Kapura saw Pouks and Bomonga, Tren Krom scanned their minds and found Teridax's illusion, which he promptly broke. The Powers That Be Gaaki gathered her teammates and told them that Kopaka learned that the Toa Mahri had fallen under the influence of a mysterious creature. Gaaki promised to scope out the situation and check with Kopaka before taking any action. They are currently investigating this. Known Toa Hagah *Norik, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Fire *Gaaki, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Water *Iruini, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Air *Kualus, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Ice *Pouks, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Stone *Bomonga, Teridax's Toa Hagah of Earth Known Toa Hagah Teams *Teridax's Team. Rebelled against Brotherhood, mutated into Rahaga, since been mutated back. *Spiriah's Team. Given a new task when he went rogue. *Chirox's Team. Deceased. *Tridax's Team. Deceased. *Antroz's Team. Deceased. *Mutran's Team. Deceased. Equipment For Teridax's Toa Hagah's Equipment, see here. All Toa Hagah teams were equipped with a metallic armor to differentiate them as elite Toa. They all wielded Spears equipped with limited powers, as well as a Rhotuka Launching Shield.